


Practicing Serves

by OrChan12



Series: Serve [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week day 1: confessions\meetings</p><p>When Oikawa offers to help Yamaguchi with his serve, neither expected to it would turn out to be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing Serves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have my own confession: I'm flying to Budapest, so I won't be able to post during this week- haha. It's still 23:57 at my country when I post this, so it counts. I'll just post the rest when I'll be back.
> 
> (the theme for the first day was meeting\confession, but this turned out to be a little both)

They lost. Despite all the hard training, all the efforts he put in, they still lost. He was the best he could be, and yet, it wasn't enough. He hated this feeling. Still, he wasn't ready to give up. He knew he won't give up volleyball. Oikawa Tooru's volleyball career wasn't over, no yet.

He knew he should go back to his team; they needed him now more than ever. On his way, he found a phone lying on the ground. Oikawa picked it up. Shamelessly, he tried to unlock the screen, maybe to get a little information about the person who owned it. Going through the contacts list, Oikawa recognized one of the numbers- it belonged to Kageyama. Obviously, it belonged to one of Karasuno's members.

Just as a sign, he ran into a tall figure. It was Karasuno's 12, the one who managed the float-jump serve. Oikawa was surprised to find out he was almost as tall as he. Also, he was quite cute. "Excuse me," he said. "I was searching for my phone."

"You mean this," Oikawa said, showing the item he just found.

"Yes, thank-" the freckled teen was about to take his phone when Oikawa had a better idea.

"Actually, pinch-server-chan-"

"That's not my name-"

"I was quite impressed today," Oikawa said half playfully, half honest. "My team sure lost points because of your serve."

"Umm… thank you?" He looked a little bit confused. "Can I get my phone back? I'm in a hurry…"

Oikawa grinned. "How about I teach how to serve like me?"

12 looked even more puzzled. "You want to teach me how to serve?"

Oikawa nodded. "You'll be facing Shiratorizawa, right? With me teaching you, your team will be able to win against Ushijima."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to refuse. I already have someone who teaches me."

That was a surprise. He didn't expect to hear those words.

"Besides," said the freckled teen. "Even if I said yes, how would you teach me to serve in less than a day? Our game against Shiratorizawa is tomorrow."

Oikawa seriously haven't thought this through. He didn't know why, but it saddened him. "Okay, fine," he sighed. He unlocked the screen again and wrote his phone number. "Maybe I won't be able to teach you anything by tomorrow, but I can still prepare you for Tokyo. Give me a call."

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi couldn't believe it. Why would Oikawa be interested in teaching him anything? Kageyama was better than him, also his other first-year teammates, so why him? He didn't tell anything to his teammates, even Tsukishima. He didn't consider to train with Oikawa, he had Shimada to train with.

Still, he had Oikawa's number. Oikawa was a great player, he even won an award. He was on a different level than Yamaguchi. Not only in volleyball, but probably in popularity- Oikawa was constantly surrounded by fangirls whereas Yamaguchi was shy and even bullied for the way he looked. They were different from one another.

He couldn't help but being a little curious. He looked over the number again. Without thinking, he pressed the call button. He didn't realize he did so, not until Oikawa answered and it was too late.

"Hello," the setter sounded cheerful.

"Hello," said Yamaguchi. "It's Yamaguchi."

"Who?"

Of course he wouldn't recognize him. "I'm from Karasuno, number 12. You gave your number-"

"Oh right, Yama-chan. Have you thought about my offer?"

"Well, yes, I did. And I think I might take it."

 

Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa. And after the game Oikawa and Yamaguchi started meeting each other. Oikawa quickly grew to like Yamaguchi. The freckled teen was hard worker, loyal and kind. The more they hung out, the longer Oikawa wanted to be around him.

"You still can't control it, but you're doing well," said Oikawa.

"What do you expect? It took me months to learn float jump serve," he said.

"But didn't you say you'll be a regular next year?"

"I'm not sure about that," said Yamaguchi, with a sad expression. "What if next year we will get amazing first years and I'll be on the bench another year? I'm not that good… You wouldn't understand."

Oikawa laughed. Yamaguchi looked offended by that reaction, probably thinking Oikawa looked down at him. The truth was, he knew exactly how Yamaguchi felt. "When Tobio-chan joined the team, I was surprised by his talent. He was a prodigy. I was afraid he would surpass me. I was a third year, so I still played in the games, but I had no doubt he would exceed me. I might be good, but it will never be enough."

"I can't believe the grand king also worried," said Yamaguchi, his mood lightened.

"You call me the grand king?"

"No," Yamaguchi blushed and it made him look cute. "It's just- you're amazing. Not just on the court. You look like a despicable guy, but you're actually very nice, no wonder why you're popular. You're also a good captain; many universities probably offered you a scholarship."

"Oh, Yama-chan, it sounds like you like me," Oikawa said in a teasing voice. Though the thought it could be true was pleasing.

"Because I do-" Yamaguchi started saying, but immediately stopped. He looked embarrassed. He took his belongings and said, "I'm so sorry, I should probably go."

Oikawa just stood there, bewildered.

 

Yamaguchi wanted to bury himself deep in the ground. How could he do something so dumb? What made him think he could confess to Oikawa?

The time they have spent together was great. Oikawa was a cool guy and Yamaguchi couldn't help but falling for him. The fact that Oikawa was probably the most handsome man he had ever seen didn't help either. Kageyama described Oikawa as a complete scumbag; Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder if his teammate truly knew Oikawa.

Yamaguchi was in his bed, trying to forget how he embarrassed himself in front of Aoba's setter.

Someone knocked on the door. It was his mother. "Tadashi, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Well, are you going to get out of your room?"

"No."

"But there is someone at the door who says he came to visit you and this guy isn't Tsukishima."

Yamaguchi got up. He had a feeling he knew who it was. His mother continued, "Is he your friend? He is quite handsome, even more than your friend, he can stay for dinner. Where do you find these guys?"

Yamaguchi opened the door, his mother looked worried. He passed her and ran downstairs. Right outside the house, waiting to come in, Oikawa stood. He smiled at Yamaguchi. "Are you going to keep me waiting?"

Yamaguchi let him in and his mother took it as a sign to prepare a table for four. "Let's go to my room, for privacy."

"You had a lot of private time already in your room," she made a comment. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough.

"No, I- never mind," he wished he was dead.

Once they were inside his room, Yamaguchi closed the door and Oikawa sat on his bed. "I'm sorry," said Yamaguchi.

"What are you apologizing for?" Oikawa looked calm.

"It was probably weird to get confessed by a guy, so I'm sorry," Yamaguchi felt the need to apologize again. "Also, I know I'm not that good enough and you're great, we are too much different. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again-"

Oikawa got up and interrupted Yamaguchi- by kissing him. "Do you think I would waste my time on someone who I don't think is good enough? I don't think you know how great you're."

"Wait, you don't mind I like you?"

"No, I like you too."

"But," though happy, he was also confused. "You can get anyone you want."

Oikawa kissed him again, only this time it was longer and Yamaguchi didn't stand there like an idiot, but kissed him back. "Why to date anyone when I have Yama-chan?"

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, it will mean a lot to me. Thank you, hoped you liked it^^
> 
> (As always, I dedicate this fic to Nat-chan, my lovely kouhai)


End file.
